


Что-то забытое

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В погожий день в самом начале лета в разных уголках Парижа одновременно происходит много событий. </p><p>Реинкарнация с элементами модерн!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то забытое

В погожий день в самом начале лета в разных уголках Парижа одновременно происходит много событий.

* * *  
Утром в аэропорту Шарль-де-Голль приземляется самолет из Варшавы.

Будущий магистрант Сорбонны по специальности "международные отношения" бросает взгляд в иллюминатор на безликое здание аэропорта со смесью недоверия и восхищения. Париж — город чудес, город романтики... разрекламированный Париж, попсовый Париж, Париж — предел мечтаний, Париж-шлюха-с-золотым-сердцем, выслушивающий сотни тысяч признаний в любви и ненависти ежедневно.

Париж, в который его всегда тянуло, будто магнитом.

"Ну, а теперь — кто победит..." — усмехается он про себя, переступая порог самолета, и тут же решает, что для этой фразы еще рано — надо подождать, пока он действительно окажется где-нибудь на берегу Сены.

Парижские бульвары. Лувр. Нотр-Дам.

В груди что-то сжимается. Откуда эта тревога? Это ощущение, будто ему нужно обязательно куда-то успеть, что-то сделать… он наверняка просто волнуется: чужая страна, чужой город, новое место учебы. Всё будет хорошо.

* * *  
— Волнуешься? — спрашивает Шарлотта: голубые глаза, всегда будто удивленный вид, третий размер груди. Если бы не правило "Не встречаться ни с кем с работы"...

— Почти так же сильно, как при виде твоих прекрасных глаз, — привычно смеется он, на бреющем полете проносясь мимо.

Конечно, он волнуется. Второе в жизни выступление в суде. Не то чтобы это был процесс века, но существо дела взывает к его чувству справедливости. Подзащитный — иммигрант из Алжира, полгода назад потерявший работу, попытался ограбить булочную, угрожая хозяину игрушечным пистолетом; прокурор требует для него пяти лет тюрьмы. Защита — в лице молодого адвоката К. — убеждена, что срок должен быть условным: совершенно ясно, что обвиняемый не является закоренелым преступником, а пошел на преступление лишь от отчаяния; на родине у него осталась сестра с маленькими детьми, и он каждый месяц посылает им деньги.

Всё будет нормально. Кофе. И еще раз пробежать по основным пунктам своей речи. И не забыть улыбнуться судье, вложив в улыбку все свое обаяние, — хорошо, что судья в этот раз женщина, с женщинами проще, он как-то инстинктивно находит к ним подход...

Всё будет нормально. Должно быть нормально. Но откуда в груди это едва различимое, подспудно ноющее чувство... как будто ему во что бы то ни стало нужно что-то сделать, но он забыл, что именно? Кажется, именно с этим чувством он проснулся сегодня утром…

* * *  
Он просыпается, хватая ртом воздух, не понимая, что происходит. Ощущения такие, будто ему приснился кошмар — но ничего про этот кошмар он вспомнить не может.

Требуется несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в себя.

Всё хорошо. Цветы на подоконнике. Солнечные блики на стенах. Его дом, обустроенный с такой любовью. Что бы ему ни приснилось, оно осталось там, во сне, где ему и место.

Он протягивает руку и достает с тумбочки ноутбук. Простительное тщеславие поэта. Новые стихи пользуются успехом: поток лайков не иссякает. Он перечитывает последнее и хмурится.

Не то чтобы он был им недоволен. Но… неужели он не способен ни на что, кроме любовной лирики?

Какие-то смутные идеи шевелятся в голове — совсем не то, что он привык писать, не его стиль, не его темы… кровь на мостовой, алое знамя, свобода… Вот оно — стоящее, настоящее, думает он и сам пугается своих мыслей.

Но новые строчки сами собой начинают складываться в голове — и такое ощущение, будто он не сочиняет их заново, а вспоминает что-то, давно забытое.

* * *  
— Как будто я что-то забыла… — говорит хорошо одетая молодая девушка, по виду студентка, своему брату, и тот, вместо того, чтобы поддразнить ее, как обычно делает, смотрит на нее с внезапной серьезностью и говорит: «Слушай, такая же фигня».

— Как будто я что-то… — трет лоб рукой популярный диджей и тусовщик.

— Как будто я… — одновременно оборачиваются друг к другу двое неразлучных друзей.

— Как будто…

* * *  
Дежурство в приемном покое больницы Отель-Дьё закончено.

Молодой ординатор плещет себе в лицо холодной водой в больничном туалете и устало поднимает глаза к зеркалу.

Два инфаркта, острый панкреатит, перелом позвоночника и еще до кучи разных мелочей, чтобы было нескучно.

И пулевое ранение напоследок. Изнанка Парижа что-то не поделила между собой.

Нет, пуля прошла сквозь плечо, не задев ничего важного, и у парня есть все шансы благополучно дожить до плотного общения с представителями французской полиции.  
Но вид зияющей раны и стремительно окрашивающейся кровью простыни поселили в мозгу какую-то ноющую занозу, с которой он безуспешно пытается разобраться с тех пор.  
Пулевое ранение, конечно, не самая распространенная штука в практике врача в центре Парижа, но, безусловно, и не самое шокирующее, что ему пришлось видеть за годы учебы и работы. Так почему же..?

Заноза продолжает ныть: как будто что-то упущено, будто что-то надо сделать, и он не помнит что, не может вспомнить.

Он переодевается, рассеянно прощается с коллегами, выходит из больницы, молчаливее и рассеяннее, чем обычно, и решает пройтись.

Ноги несут его сами — по Мосту менял через Сену, по Севастопольскому бульвару, затем налево, на улицу Рамбуто, пока в какой-то момент, уже после пересечения с Сен-Дени, он не понимает, что происходит что-то странное: на улице еще светло, а значит — даже с учетом длинного летнего дня — еще совсем не поздно, и здесь, в центре Парижа вокруг него просто не может не быть людей, но — их нет, голоса и мелькание толпы растворились в воздухе где-то на предыдущем перекрестке.

Он слышит шум, сначала непонятный, потом всё более явственный — это пальба и крики людей; и, кажется, начинает различать в воздухе запах пороха… не то чтобы он был уверен, что знает, как пахнет порох, но эти слова — «запах пороха» всплывают откуда-то из подсознания, и тогда его вдруг осеняет: ну конечно же, здесь просто снимают кино, где-то наверняка было ограждение, мимо которого он прошел в своей рассеянности, и, значит, вот-вот увидит саму съемочную площадку, так почему бы не дойти до нее и не посмотреть…

Выйдя на перекресток с улицей Мондетур, съемочной площадки он так и не обнаруживает, хотя и крики с пальбой, и пороховой дым становятся всё более ощутимы — как и тревожное чувство в груди, то самое, от которого, казалось, удалось слегка отвлечься прогулкой, но которое так и не отпустило до конца.

Нет ни камер, ни софитов, ни массовки — но шум, и дым, и сжатая пружина в груди принуждают его остановиться и попытаться отдышаться, и тогда он видит, как из сгущающегося летнего сумрака рядом с ним выступают люди — всего восемь человек, семеро мужчин и одна женщина. Совершенно обычные люди, в обычной одежде, явно не актеры, и выглядят так же растерянно, как он, — и еще почему-то смутно знакомо, хоть он и готов поклясться, что ни с одним из них никогда в жизни не встречался.

Они переводят глаза друг на друга, но хаос в голове становится совсем уж нестерпимым: что-то рвется из глубин подсознания, что-то давно забытое, боль, и страх, и отчаяние, и какая-то безумная, до сих пор неведомая решимость… Он хватается рукой за фонарь и уже готов позвать на помощь, но замечает, что, кажется, те, кто рядом, переживают что-то похожее (что с ними со всеми? массовая галлюцинация? массовый психоз? очень, очень любопытно с медицинской точки зрения). Высокий парень, стоящий напротив него, со стоном обхватывает голову руками и падает на колени на мостовую.

И тогда из тени выступает еще одна фигура, на которую он не обратил внимания прежде, и протягивает первому руку со словами: «Ты позволишь?»

И эти слова плывут над перекрестком, как звон колокола, и шум в голове стихает, и Комбефер закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь внезапной тишиной и удивительной ясностью.

А потом открывает их вновь.

И узнаёт всех.


End file.
